Cotton Top Cove
Cotton-Top Cove '''(or '''Cotton Top Cove as in the Game Boy Advance version) is a world in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Originally the third world in the game, it can be accessed as the fourth world depending on the player's choice. This area has notably more water-themed levels than the previous two areas. As with Lake Orangatanga, the water on the map is fully swimmable (however the waterfalls are not). Adjacent worlds Backwards: Kremwood Forest/Mekanos Forwards: Mekanos/K3 Levels Bazza's Blockade Bazza's Blockade, as the name suggests, features a large amount of Bazzas in an underwater level. Bazzas are thin, green, barracuda-like fish, emerging from small caves underwater and swimming out forward, usually in the Kong's way. They are quite bothersome, as contact with one defeats a Kong, and they swim quickly in succession. In one area, they even guard a Bonus Barrel. Rocket Barrel Ride The second level of Cotton Top Cove takes place near a waterfall. Dixie and Kiddy will start out in a ground area with a large waterfall in the background, and a flaming barrel pointing upwards in front of them as well. Ride it and go left to the next platform. Note the 3-D effect used to show a barrel behind the waterfall. The rest of the level involves going into the rocket barrels and timing movement correctly to get to the top of the waterfall, the end of the level. Kreeping Klasps This level is a boardwalk level, the first boardwalk level since the very first world. Note the Red Balloon located directly above the entrance of the level. Use the team up to reach the easily grabbed life (after the level is completed, this process can be used again, the level can be exited, the Kongs can return to reclaim another life, and repeat). This level is quite different from the earlier boardwalk levels, though. Note the swimming enemy swimming below awaiting the Kongs to fall into the water to their death. Use the climbable ropes to get across the water safely, though note Klasps on ropes also chasing them. Tracker Barrel Trek Tracker Barrel Trek is a waterfall level, and the fourth in the area. The level contains barrels that can go from left to right at the player's control, and they will track where the Kongs fall and be able to launch them again (hence the level name). Various Buzzes will be in the way to hinder Kiddy/Dixie's progress. Fish Food Frenzy Upon starting this level, players will notice Nibbla, a large following fish behind them quickly. At first it appears friendly, however this is not the case. The AI of the fish is programmed in a very unique way- it follows the Kongs, and if it goes near a small fish, it will stay blue and calm, but if it is not fed, or is fed a spiky underwater foe, it will grow red and hungry over time, until it decides to feast on the lead Kong. This level is based on the player's ability to successfully guide the fish away from the spiky bad enemies it dislikes and keep feeding it the green/red Kocos it likes. Squirt's Showdown The boss of the area, this boss is often considered to be very frustrating. Upon starting the level, the Kongs will be turned into Ellie. Squirt will then emerge from a waterfall and squirt water in a circle, usually strong enough to push Ellie off the platform if not jumped over correctly. Press L button (down and the special move button in Game Boy Advance version) to absorb water from the water fall, aim upwards and shoot water at Squirt's eyes. Rinse and repeat, though note the faster attack pattern and stronger waves as the fight goes on. Brothers Bear's House and Banana Bird Cave *Blue's Beach Hut *Bounty Bay Gallery Cotton-Top Cove GBA.PNG|Cotton Top Cove in the Game Boy Advance version. de:Baboon Bucht pt:Cotton-Top Cove Category:Locations Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 Worlds